


Hushed Quiet

by MistressCelia (MissCeliaKnight)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, FtM Tim, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pseudo-Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MistressCelia
Summary: Tim's always been bad at having a normal sleep schedule. Either he's up for seven days straight living on energy drinks and coffee mixed together, or he's shoving some kind of sleeping pill in his mouth and passing out for two whole days. Not that Dick seem to mind much and Tim seems to be fine with how he wakes up- even if Dick is the messy brother.





	Hushed Quiet

Dick had a hard time admitting when he was wrong, especially when guilt was involved. Yet in spite of that, some part of himself, even if no one had known what he’d done, always felt the need to scream of his wrong doings when a secondary party was present. In this case, it was Tim. The darling little Robin he was had always been too cute for his own good and Dick tended to grow to be greedy in his own right since being taken in by Bruce.

“Something wrong?” He’d asked, probably without noticing that was the seventeenth time he’d asked in this week alone. Dick noticed. Dick had counted. “No, nothing.” He’d replied to his way too observant baby bird. He slid away from his place at the table, cereal finished, resting his chin on Tim’s shoulder. The height difference made this more of a chore than a comfortable position, but he didn't mind.

“Sleepy?” Tim teasingly asked, Dick whining in reply. He smelled like the shampoo and body wash he'd gotten for him… He'd quietly wondered to himself if this was a type of grooming, but then remembered that's not how that worked. Tim was sweet enough to use the gifts he'd gotten him, it being in Dick’s nature to just be very spur of the moment ‘here I thought of you’. He'd had no reason to object to them, so of course he used them. He was grateful for the height difference- it forced him to keep his hips away from Tim’s backside.

“Your hair is getting long again.” He noted, playing with the ends of it. “Yeah, figured I'd let it get down to my shoulders again before cutting it all off.” Dick pouted. “But I like when you have long hair- it suits you. You looked so weird the time you pulled a Britney and shaved it.” Tim chuckled at his reference, reaching back behind him to pat his head. “You'll live- besides that was mostly for Arkham.” He reminded. “I'm gonna just go back to the undercut, I liked that.” He shifted, Dick lifting his chin off of his shoulder so Tim could face him.

He placed it back on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, being clingy as usual when he was tired. “You doing anything today?” Dick grunted, that being a no. “Wanna go nap?” Tim offered, gently running his hands through his hair. “I got a paper to work on, so I technically only need like two hours before I’m free.” He offered, Dick already tugging at him to go nap.

 

* * *

 

He was grateful for the nap- was even more grateful he hadn’t popped one in his sleep. He was tired though, so that probably contributed to him not having wet and wild 101 dreams. It was only for the two hours Tim had spent on his paper- well rather he’d spent one and a half and then started playing some MMO before Dick woke up to him cursing under his breath about it, but that was beside the point. Tim had finished, Dick was rested.

He’d insisted on running the small boy ragged with an intense work out, knowing far too well what he was doing. He’d done it more often than he’d ever admit… This wasn’t something he could back paddle out of. He planned these things- he was in way too deep to stop now though… How could he? Still, if Bruce or Alfred or even Damian for that matter noticed anything, none of them had mentioned it.

“I hate you- I’m so friggin’ tired.” Tim complained, cheek pressed to the table at dinner. Dick let out a laugh, giving him an apologetic smile even though a portion of something inside himself reminded him he wasn’t guilty in the slightest.

“Want me to run you a bath before you go to bed?” He offered sweetly, mentally yelling that his kindness was fake and actually very manipulative. Tim nodded with a whine. “Please?” Dick smiled once more, finishing his meal before running Tim a bath.

 

* * *

 

He smelled good- _of course_ he smelled good. He’d used the shampoo and body wash Dick had insisted would suit him- which it had. This kind of intense, hushed quiet was different than when he was out as Nightwing. There, he could either get caught or flee. This? He couldn’t back out of this.

He’d learned in all of his years of being a Robin and as well as Nightwing to be patient during these things. He knew Tim was somehow more wound up at night in spite of being tired, so he was up until three and wouldn’t be in a deep sleep until around maybe five in the morning. So he’d catch a nap and had trained himself to wake without an alarm. How inconvenient would phone vibrations or music be?

He felt like they’d be heard down the halls of the manor like an alarm for intruders. An intruder in his own home- how ridiculous. Yet he was acting like one with how he avoided the cameras to the best of his ability while acting natural at undead hours of the night. How he had learned which floorboards creaked and which ones would support his weight. How he learned how to open the doors without a sound and close them all the same. How he’d surveyed the room during the day for places to hide because god forbid he wake Tim or have Alfred or Bruce check on him for something. He was sure Bruce knew the few times as a teenager he’d done it to him as well, but still...

God forbid.

The first time it happened, he’d felt so terribly, horribly guilty. Tim had fallen asleep curled up to his side, and Dick had quietly rubbed one out, unable to move him out of guilt knowing the poor baby bird hadn’t slept well in a while and had even requested Dick stay while he’d slept. Dick had desperately wanted to be alone to get off, not having been able to do so for so long that he’d often woken up with sticky pants.

It had hit Tim’s face. He hadn’t meant for it to, but it had and he had instantly been flooded with guilt as he rubbed it off of his cheek, dick still out of his pants while he panicked.

But he hadn’t woken up. At all. Dick had gotten off, gotten some on him, cleaned up himself and Tim… all without him waking up. It was, in it’s own right, enticing- _enthralling_ even. So… He’d shoved the guilt down into the tip of his cock and worked it out with his hand on a second occasion. Then a third. A fourth. The fifth he’d used Tim’s hand.

And now it was habitual to get off to Tim while he was asleep.

He knew eventually he’d get caught- he enjoyed the rush of being bold and daring way too often to not have it happen eventually. He liked that- it made him feel like he was walking a thin line high above a crowd of one.

Tonight… He’d opted to do something that was sure to get him caught if he hadn’t planned this as immaculately as he had. Tim had finals. Finals usually meant less sleep and pairing that with intense work outs? He’d be out like a damn light. He’d even suggested some sleeping pills to make sure his adorable little faux-brother had gotten some well deserved rest.

He knew what he was doing. _Disgusting_. His brain chanted. “Lovely…” He’d whispered. He was out cold, hair falling out of it’s elastic tie. Dick quietly took it out completely, sure not to tangle it or form a knot- not that he could with the texture of Tim’s hair. Wonderful little silk threads honestly… He quietly stroked his hair for a moment, fingers working through it with breath so hushed he had to remind himself to check if he was breathing over holding his breath in anticipation.

He hadn’t even done anything yet and here he was, semi-hard. He’d told himself once it was Tim’s fault for not getting enough sleep as it was, so when he did sleep, he was out like a rock. What would happen if someone had tried to harm him in his sleep? The poor thing would never know! So, it was his own fault- totally his own fault. Of course- shift the blame like an ass.

He quietly climbed on top of him, silently admiring him. He was always definitely the cutest. Jay and Dami both had their own boy-ish charm, but he’d always wanted to coddle and smooch Tim to pieces. He was in just a plain t-shirt and shorts. The colors were more something you’d see on Dick, but it was his pajamas, so Tim could give a rat’s ass that it had some weird childish logo on the shirt and the bottoms were damn near neon.

Dick liked it- it was light those signs that flashed in cheap motels or red light districts letting you know they were open. He was patient- more so than people realized he was. But having worked along side Bruce for so long, he was also efficient. It took him a solid five minutes to patiently work Tim’s shorts down his hips to his knees, all without so much as him breathing wrong in his sleep, another two to lift his shirt up enough to expose his nipples.

He did notice that lately Tim hadn’t been wearing any underwear to bed, but was grateful for it. He lowered his face quietly, not minding the bush at all. On occasion he’d found he’d trimmed or shaved, but generally Tim left it unkempt and Dick hadn’t minded one bit. He inhaled while giving himself a light squeeze through his sweats before putting his fingers in his mouth.

He gently parted his lips, wishing he could turn the lights on to see better. One time, just once, Tim had fallen asleep with the lights on and Dick had withheld from taking pictures. The wonderful little shades of pink and red that were his insides had him so hard he had gotten off in record time all over his chest, wiping it off with his fingers and hiding his cum inside Tim’s hole. He’d regretted having to be somewhere in the morning.

He gave a small smile to his budding penis, loving how much it had suited him. He’d asked, practically prying, yet _oh so_ naturally as he manipulated the conversation to the topic he’d wanted, when Tim was going to get bottom surgery. He said he was more than content as he was like this and Dick had to withhold from smiling like a kid being handed a giant candy bar.

He gave it a kiss, soft and lingering before pulling away to put his fingers in his mouth once more. One, pressing deep into his dearest sleeping boy, loving how soft he felt. He pulled it out, licking his finger again and once more pressing it back inside of him as he slept until he was in at the knuckle. He did this with his other index finger, then gently, slowly, worked on opening him.

He glanced up at him, glad he hadn’t even so much as stirred. Heavy little sleeper when he did sleep yet alone if he’d taken Dick’s suggestion to drug himself. He got him open just enough to where his walls weren’t touching, Dick angling his head to drip saliva from his mouth into Tim. He licked once at his clit, unable to help himself. Penis Dick, penis- well he’d never asked. It’s not like he went around talking about his junk anyway, so for all he knew Tim called it a fucking 3DS.

…That would actually weirdly suit him. ‘Hey I’m gonna go play my 3DS don’t bug me!’ He withheld from laughing, shoulders shaking quietly before he reminded himself what his goal was for tonight. He gave a light suck to it before working on drooling into his hole more.

He added his middle finger on one side, making an odd triangle with his insides as he glanced at Tim since his hips had barely jerked. He paused. Nothing. Still asleep. Good. He continued to drool into him, wanting him as wet as he could be without the sticky evidence of lube.

He’d added his middle finger from his other hand, each touching the other now. He gently pulled them away from one another until they were about an inch apart, only two fingers from their respected hands touching. He sat like that for about three minutes before separating them and drooling into him more, working the saliva deep into him with his fingers.

Once his fingers were all an inch apart respectively, he let them all press together and watched Tim as he did so. God, he loved how he smelled… His sex paired with the body wash he got him was _so_ nice. He gave another lick to his penis before gently putting it into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it like when he had hard candy in his mouth he was over and just wanted to finish already. He pulled his fingers apart again, Tim quietly moaning in his sleep causing him to stop and stare at him.

Asleep.

He resumed, all fingers an inch apart before he pressed them deeper inside until he felt his cervix. His inside were warm- this part? This always felt smooth in a way he couldn’t describe, yet compared to the inside of one’s lips. He loved touching this part- he’d felt like he’d won every time he touched this part of him when he was asleep, yet alone with four fingers.

He wanted so badly for it to be bright enough to look at… He wanted to see, but he shoved the thoughts out of his head. Wasn’t going to happen, Grayson. He also had to keep himself from cooing at how good Tim was being, even if he was asleep. He was so good… So soft, so _wet_ even in his sleep. He wondered what he was dreaming about. He really hoped he could get him to orgasm again- he did that once. Tim had whimpered and his hips shook terribly and Dick had gotten to _taste_ it after dipping his fingers into him.

He had been reminded of the time he’d eaten honey straight out of the container with his fingers- a total mess and he was in love. He’d been so damn excited and enthralled with eating his orgasm he’d almost woken him, but of course, hadn’t. He gave his clit a hard suck, watching his reactions.

Tim sighed in his sleep, but that was it, Dick quietly smiling to himself. He removed his mouth, putting his tongue inside of him along with his fingers, pulling apart about another inch. He’d been vaguely reminded of the tools vagina doctors- he never bothered to remember the real name unless it called for him to think about it- used to look inside of people. He’d kill to get his hands on one of those and use it on Tim. Just… Open him up and stare at him… God he’d jack off and get to watch it drip into him…

…He’d have to do that sometime. But first he'd have to remember what the hell vagina doctors were called to find out the name of the piece of equipment he wanted. Something with an o right? Later, Grayson, later. If he didn’t get caught doing this anyhow. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if Tim kept fussing tomorrow and couldn’t sit properly he had him so open. He removed his fingers, licking all along his walls and drooling into him some more while one hand worked its way into his pants.

He started quietly jacking himself off just enough to get hard while slobbering all over his hole, occasionally pulling back to suck on his clit and press his fingers into him. Tim would occasionally make a noise in his sleep, causing him to pause, but he never woke up. Dick pulled himself out of his pants, hovering over Tim while quietly pressing a kiss to his neck.

He wanted to whisper in his ear what he was going to do… He wanted to tell him ‘I’m going to have sex with you while you’re passed out, okay?’ But… didn’t. That’d be vocalizing what he was doing. No one knew, therefore it never happened.

If he got through this without getting caught… He’d be on top of the world- he’d have won. He’d be willing to do _anything_ to Tim in his sleep. Toys, pumping him full of cum, pictures… Whatever. If he didn’t get caught that is.

It would only fuel the fire to keep touching him and seeing how far he could push it without being caught. How much could he do to his darling Tim without him knowing? Watching him quietly make faces on random days or look a little out of it while trying to figure out what was wrong or wondering why the inside of his mouth had tasted the way it had in the morning yet not often enough to cause worry. He loved it way more than he should have…

He pressed his mouth to his nipple, sucking on it while quietly jacking himself off for a bit. He pulled away, feeling the excitement pool in his stomach and drip out of his dick. He spread his lips with one hand, the other easing the head past them. Slow… Slowly, as not to wake him.

He paused, shivering and clenching his teeth as he felt his heat. Good boy- such a good boy, Tim… He had to keep from just outright thrusting into him, careful not to breath on him. He pressed into him more, Tim shifting in his sleep, attempting to turn over but only getting his leg to turn with Dick on top of him, opening him wider for Dick.

So, _so_ good… Tim was always so good. He pressed into him more, dick as far as it could go, hips pressed to hips. He quietly reached down and played with his penis as a reward for being good and not waking up.

He let out this soft hum in his sleep, Dick loving the quiet noises he would occasionally give him. Inside… he was inside of him. Tim was out like a fucking light and Dick had his cock buried to the hilt in him. He’d been patient too- so super patient. He hadn’t cum in over a week and a half, wanting Tim to drip with his spunk after he came in him.

What would he do… if he woke up? It’s not like he’d be able to stop- would Tim freak out? Would he enjoy it? Think it was a dream? Tell Bruce? It didn’t matter- he wasn’t going to wake him. Not with him deep inside like this… He’d die before he’d let Tim wake up without cumming inside of him first.

He was slow- gentle. Pulled halfway out, pushed back in against his cervix he was so deep in him. Again, he had to withhold from praising him. But… As he continued, he caught himself whispering. “How wild would it be if you had my kid, Timmy? Just woke up one morning with my baby… Do you know how many times you’ve had my cum in you? Lucky you’re a boy, huh?” He realized he was talking and quickly shut up, not wanting to wake him.

He kept a steady pace of his hips, glad their bodies didn’t make as much noise as he would have thought. He was wet- so totally wet between whatever he was dreaming about and Dick’s spit and precum. He made gentle circles on his clit, listening to him sigh in his sleep. He clenched around him- good, sweet boy. He actually was… fairly easy to get to orgasm.

Dick knew if he was awake he could probably get him to cum in a matter of seconds, but with him passed out it was a lot of stop and go and can’t be too rough and if he made a noise he’d have to stop. But like this? He was totally gonna get him to cum. He’d be able to feel it on his cock… His walls clenching… He should bring a small vibrator sometime, press it to his penis, hold him open and watch his body orgasm. He was more than happy to give Tim wet dreams.

He bit his tongue to keep from talking to him again, always such a damn chatterbox. He kept shoving his hips into him, but not enough to make his body bounce at all. He got the nicest thought- drug him enough to put him on his lap and just fuck into him. Christ, he was messed up… but this was also so damn amazing… He loved this- loved the rush and the feeling… Loved how Tim was clenching around his cock while he pushed into him and played with his adorably small penis…

Loved, loved, loved him so much. He was his favorite- he knew the poor thing got over looked often, but he wasn’t like that. Even out cold like this he loved him so much. He got a little rougher, squeezing his clit between his fingers to get him to cum. Tim let out this louder noise in his sleep, but nothing that would have left the room, hips quivering faintly enough to barely be felt, insides tightening around him, Dick feeling him gush with wetness.

“You came… Isn’t that nice?” He asked softly, not stopping his thrusting into his tight heat. So, so close… So damn close… Yeah… There… He choked back a moan, pressing deep into him, legs and ass clenching while he pumped a week and a half’s worth of cum into his sleeping boy.

He panted against his shoulder, not wanting to move, but hovering like this sucked major ass. He pulled out, feeling cum stick to his cock. Now, now. That was a gift for Tim. He pulled out completely but not far away, using his fingers to wipe of cum off of his cock and press it into Tim. Ah man… He’d totally creampied him… He was oozing cum out of his hole- no way he’d be able to hide that. He tried his best to shove it further inside and not get it onto Tim’s bed as it dripped out and down towards his ass.

Huh. He’d never used his butt before- it would be harder to do that, but he should at least try to finger him sometime. He let out an annoyed sigh as cum kept oozing out of him. Damn it, Tim… He scooped some up with two of his fingers and shoved it into Tim’s mouth in a bout of annoyance. He did this four more times, the corners of his mouth bubbling with cum.

He got an idea. He was still out cold, and the bubbles were fun, so… He pressed his fingers into him, intent on giving him one more orgasm before he left. He sucked on his penis, pressed against his g spot, and did this with less discretion. He internally cursed and stopped as his mouth made a sucking nose on his clit from all of the moisture. …Nothing. He was safe.

He kept doing this until he felt his walls clench again, his cum oozing out. Nope- no. Keep that inside you little pain in the ass. He again used his fingers to press his cum into Tim, not wanting it to escape. He used Tim’s hair to clean his fingers, lowering his shirt before working on pulling his shorts up.

As he was, he had to lift his legs up and work the shorts down that way to keep his cum from dripping out. He got his shorts on and quietly stared at his handiwork with a sigh as he put his cock away. Cum sitting on his lips, some of it in his hair, a wet spot between his legs on his shorts… Nice.

Good job, Grayson. Why thank you Grayson. He pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead before leaving the room, holding back the urge to just hum and bounce his way to his room.

 

* * *

 

Now Tim wasn’t an idiot. That of course was obvious. He’d woken up with a salty taste in his mouth, part of his hair sticky, and when he sat up he’d instantly tensed and curled his toes at the oozing feeling between his legs.

Cum. Lots and lots of cum. He swallowed uncomfortably, scared to do anything but sit there. Oh… His shorts were soaked… He just showered before bed, so what would he look like showering right when he got up? He stood up on shaky legs, feeling cum drip down his legs. Oh, oh… He quivered and lowered himself to the floor.

He panted quietly, rolling his hips like he was in a rut with knees pressed to the floor and spread, ankles touching. “Ah… Ahn… Ah…” He moaned quietly, pressing his hand into his shorts and feeling just how _much_ there was. “Diiiick…” He whined, easily able to get two fingers into himself to grind and twirl his hips on them.

He knew it was Dick. Bruce was more subtle, but always asked for permission before touching and would do a number of weird things, but would talk to Tim about screwing him in his sleep before actually doing so. Jay was more of the, ‘we’re going to fuck in the middle of this restaurant’ type. He’d considered Damian for a week before realizing the kid was more likely to want to tie him up and cover him in bruises, being way too impatient for this. Dick? Dick was totally the type to do something like this.

He moaned, voice hitting falsettos as he finger fucked himself with Dick’s cum, using it to rub at his penis. “F-uh-uck… Dick…” He moaned and whined, cunt dribbling all over the floor even through his shorts. He hadn’t mentioned it- he liked it. He knew if Dick found out he knew, he’d probably feel guilty or stop altogether if not become more haphazard and not care if he woke him.

He knew there was the time he’d passed out practically in his lap while Dick jacked off, but he’d forgotten about it after masturbating to it for three days straight. He liked this game very much he had with Dick. He’d suggest activities to make him tired, tell him to take something to help him sleep and pass the fuck out. He’d taken to wearing clothes that were easy to get off of himself or even none at all, avoiding wearing underwear lately.

He liked the result. He nibbled at his bottom lip, shoving the fingers that were just in his cunt into his mouth while using his other hand. Three- easy. Four? He shoved four fingers into himself and came on the spot, quivering and drooling. “…Diiick…” He whined, looking at the mess on his floor. “…Can’t you ever not make a mess?” He complained, standing up on shaky legs like a doe.

He really shouldn’t walk out into the hallway like this… He did it anyway.

 

* * *

 

He’d felt his heart jump into his throat. His legs were dripping cum and Tim looked drunk. He hadn’t said anything to let him know he was there of course, just quietly watched him walk down the hall, cum oozing out of his shorts and down his leg. Once he was out of sight and stopped and glanced down. “…Didn’t I just handle you a few hours ago?” He complained with a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

He’d been talking to Tim this afternoon about masturbating, very casual all while his insides were going nuts. It had resulted from jokingly asking how his ridiculously long shower was. “Orgasmic~” He’d teased back, laughing when Dick could only flush and offer an embarrassed smile.

“You don’t do it in the shower?” Dick shrugged. “Prefer my bed.” Or Tim’s, more accurately… “I like the shower. Sometimes I wish the bottom of the tub was more comfortable though.” Dick laughed as Tim pulled his ankle up to tuck under his butt. “I feel so super guilty sometimes though because like I bring like four things into the bathroom because I’m such a fucking size queen.” Dick snorted, asking, “Jay?” He nodded. “Toootally Jay’s fault. I’ll admit sometimes I’m totally guilty of keeping up a weird game we play sometimes, even if he’s not here.”

Dick had raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Tim nodded. “I’ve been tired lately from this case I’ve been working, so when I have been up and not Red Robin it’s been nice. Something decent sized and some body tape, sometimes a vibe.” Dick raised a brow and looked at his legs and too short shorts.

“Trying to see if you can tell if I’m playing?” He teasingly asked, nudging his shoulder. “Why Timothy I’d never.” Dick feigned offense, hand to his chest. Tim grinned. “I’ll give you a hint- when I’ve got something longer on than these and keep pressing my head to the table or pausing, I’m using a vibe.” Oh fuck… Tim flashed him a teasing smile.

“So… You’re not playing?” Tim’s smile shifted into something coy as he got up. “Oh I never said that.” He teased, Dick clearly staring as he let himself out. He really loved implying things with Dick… It was fun to watch him shift and squirm.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so fucking tiiirrred.” Tim complained loudly at dinner. He knew what he was doing. “The case you’ve been working on?” Bruce asked, Tim nodding and slouching in his chair. “I’ve been going on like two hours of sleep for over a week- I feel delirious. I’m gonna take something and go to bed later.” Dick quickly piped up with, “You want me to run you a bath first?” Oh, he was cute…

He hadn’t gotten it right away, but it had occurred to him that Dick liked how he smelled when he washed with the things he had gotten him, so he’d taken to making those what he always washed with, even so much as hinting at when he was running out. He’d noticed sometimes even when he was awake that Dick would cuddle up to him and pretend to huff like a puppy, only to get a big whiff of him. It was cute, really.

“I took a shower earlier. I’m honestly just ready to go to bed after eating.” He admitted. Dinner was finished, Tim popped two of the recommended one unless four hours later you can’t pass out pills, talking to Dick as he did so and even making a joke about how many he was taking, and then marched himself to bed.

 

* * *

 

 Well that was cute. Tim had passed out on top of his covers, tank top and shorts so damn tiny Dick could tell he wasn’t wearing underwear, yet alone how it pressed against the outline of his crotch. He had one leg hanging off of the bed, damn near enticing Dick to just- fuck it he was gonna do it; no way he could say no to an open invitation.

He kneeled down between his legs and pressed his cheek to his thigh, realizing they were thin. Well it was getting warmer out, so… He didn’t remember- did Tim sleep naked at all? Sometimes shirtless since he got top surgery yeah, but he never remembered him passing out without any kind of bottoms on. Oh well- underwearless and with these tiny things was fine. Honestly they were so small he could shove them aside and just put his dick in him.

Wait… He tugged them aside just enough to see. He had to withhold from gasping. The little-! He quickly looked around the room. Where the hell would Tim hide body-safe tape? He got up and checked his nightstand, underwear drawers… Desk drawer. How fitting he’d put it there. He put it on the nightstand for now, gently peeling it off of Tim.

He said he’d been playing that solo game Jay made him do sometimes… He just hadn’t expected him to pass out with a toy shoved in his cunt. He crumbled the tape, putting it next to the roll to remember to throw that out before he left. He pulled the toy out of him, eyes going wide at the size. He… wasn’t kidding jeezus this thing was huge- …he’d totally put his head down at dinner a few times while complaining about being tired.

The little shit hadn’t been tired he’d been orgasming in the middle of dinner. Well, no he’d been tired, but that wasn’t why he had put his head down. “Dirty.” He whispered quietly, licking at Tim’s insides while keeping the shorts tugged to the side. He used his hair to generally clean the toy off, putting it on the nightstand as well before kneeling back down between his legs.

He licked at him like a dog, actually having to stop once he realized he was making obscene noises. Nothing. Hardcore passed the hell out today. He resumed, not minding the noises. Sometimes he got jealous of Jay’s relationship with Tim, but he also knew that Tim was sweet on him. He always found his way into his lap and cuddled up to him and was open enough with him to talk about things like that with him.

Even when he first decided he didn’t want to be a her anymore, he’d spoken to Dick first. Their relationship was special and he cherished it very much, which was why he totally couldn’t get caught. Still… out like this he could probably whisper on occasion to himself- yeah right, then he’d start talking and might wake him.

Tim slept like the dead like this, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He finished licking at him, satisfied with the taste in his mouth before he pressed four fingers into him _very_ easily.

He felt his dick jump.

Jeezus, Tim… He stretched them out, meeting a bit of resistance. Honestly… This was so fucking hot he couldn’t even be remotely mad at Jay. He removed his fingers, again using Tim’s hair to clean them before lifting one of Tim’s legs up over his shoulder and shoving into him, using his other hand to rub at his clit. “It’s so cute how often you get to cum- kinda jealous.” He admitted, speaking softly in spite of telling himself he wouldn’t talk to him.

He gave a few experimental thrusts, Tim passed out. He could… He wanted to see if… He gave a rough thrust, watching his body jerk and roll in reply, head lolling to the side, but he didn’t react. “…You really should take better care of yourself Tim- out cold like this… Who knows what bad people could do to you.” Dick lectured, giving another harsh thrust into him. Again. Again… Oh fuuuckk this was so good.

He fucked him- hard. Skin slapping skin, Tim’s insides making wet, almost slurping noises… He had to catch him one time because he almost fell off of the bed, dick slipping out of him and his ankle hitting the bed post. “Shit!” He hissed, putting Tim back up in his bed before checking his ankle. Okay he was all good.

It might hurt a little in the morning, but honestly he’d probably feel it more in his hips and cunt like this- his penis too with how hard he kept rubbing at it. He liked when Tim orgasmed- he felt proud to know he gave him one and equally loved either seeing him gush if he was eye level between his legs or feeling him tighten around his cock.

He’d been doing this more and more lately- putting it into him. Of course not as often as he would have liked, but putting it in all the same. He moved Tim to the middle of the bed but dragged his legs off of the end, throwing them both over his shoulders again and slipping himself back into him.

He groaned, mumbling a, “Tim babe, you’re so wet and hot…” Before thrusting into him over and over and over… He spilled into him with a groan, tipping forward and pressing his knees to either side of his head. “…Told you that you could do this.” He teasingly whispered with a tired smile. His cock was totally gonna chafe after this from his shorts though… Oh well. He pulled out, grabbed the toy and pushed it back in, the combination of his cunt and the cum making a noise like putty.

He had to leave him for a second to get the tape, the toy falling out of him and clattering to the floor. Dick hissed, snatching it up as if it would make more noise, a thin string of cum from Tim and the toy being severed. He put it back in, taping it how he had earlier before placing his shorts over him and adjusting him back into his bed. Honestly he was kind of sad it wasn’t one that vibrated… He’d totally turn it on and leave him.

But that would be a dead give away, stupid. Oh well… It was a nice thought. He quietly stared at him for a moment, a few splotches of cum on his shorts starting to wet the fabric from when the toy had fallen out. “…You’re such a pretty boy, Tim.” He praised before kissing his head.

 

* * *

 

He tore the tape off, wiggling his shorts down to his knees at the same time, fumbling with everything. He shoved the toy inside deep and hard, listening to the cum squelch. “Ah- ah… Oh god… Dick…” He pressed his cheek to his pillow, being rough and hard right when he woke up. He’d slept well, enough to wake up feeling good- if not for the fact that he felt sore.

He’d went to turn over, feeling how wet he was. Dick had totally taken advantage of the situation Tim had presented him with. Good. He moaned into his pillow, eventually ass in the air with his legs spread as he reached around from behind to shove the toy inside, soft and flexible.

So sore… but so _good_. “Ah- Dick… harder…!” He begged as if he was listening, desperately shoving the toy in and out of him like he’d die otherwise. He tensed up, whining loudly into the sheet as he felt himself drip all over the damn thing. He pulled the toy out and let his hips collapse to the bed, staring at it with a heavy sigh. “…What am I gonna do with you?” He asked as if he were referring to a person and not a sex toy.

He popped it into his mouth and sucked on it while he thought about it, dozing again.

 

* * *

 

“Do you mind checking on Master Tim?” Alfred had asked. “Yeah sure, no problem ” Dick had offered. They hadn’t heard from him since he’d went to bed last night, but it was good to make sure he was still breathing and all that.

Dick took one fucking look at him and almost died. He quietly closed the door and reported back to Alfred. “Yeah he’s still sleeping. He may not be up for dinner.” Alfred nodded, making a mental note to still make him a plate, but put it in the fridge for when he did wake up.

He left to do some shopping, Bruce gone and doing some actual Wayne business things all day. So… Dick hadn’t even waited until Alfred had pulled out of the driveway before tossing his pants wherever in the hallway and dashing back to Tim’s room.

He was… so fucking cute!! He had the toy that had been in his cunt like a kid with their thumb in his mouth, a mess still between his legs. “Aw, Tim.” He said with a laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hair. He had at some point turned over on his side, shorts down to his knees.

“You’re so super tired, huh?” He asked sweetly, kissing his temple. He cuddled up to him, spooning him. He took the toy from his mouth, a puddle of drool making him laugh a little as he set it on the nightstand. He reached around front and dipped his hand between his legs, quietly kissing at his neck.

He could wake up if he wasn’t careful… He’d been out cold for a while- damn he shouldn’t have just tossed his pants like that… Oh well. He’d just be careful per usual. He felt how wet he still was between his own orgasms, Dick’s, and the lube he’d used to put the toy inside. He focused on rubbing his clit for a while, zoning out and thinking for a bit and occasionally kissing his neck.

He was only dragged out of his thoughts when Tim let out a soft noise, implying he’d came in his sleep. Dick smiled, kissing his neck again. He grabbed at one of his legs, lifting it just enough to situate his dick between them before giving shallow thrusts. When he felt himself poke out between his legs, he took Tim’s hand and pressed it where the head was.

He was slow- quiet. He had to pull back to breathe into the pillows instead of all over Tim’s shoulder, gently squeezing his hand to force him to grab at the head of his cock. He did this for a long while before pressing the head into him. He’d just keep it at the head- he’d cum like that it was fine.

…Yeah right. He was a greedy son of a bitch and ended up pressing into him completely even at the risk of Tim waking up from being rested enough. Hurry up and cum, hurry up and cum…! He played with Tim’s penis again, hoping the feeling of him clenching and gushing would help further him along enough to cum in him. He made shallow thrusts, eventually getting frustrated enough to shove a finger into him as well and rub against his g spot, using his thumb to harass his penis.

Tim moaned in his sleep, bucking his hips. Oh- fuck. Shit, he was kind of awake. Dick stopped, waiting and practically going soft in his anxiety. He clenched his teeth as an alternative to sucking them. Damn it, Tim.

He pulled out, getting up onto his knees and turning Tim over so he was on his back. When in doubt, stick with the classics. He tugged Tim’s shorts down to his ankles before outright deciding to take them off, spreading his legs wide and staring at him as he started jacking off over his face.

Sticky, wet mess his cunt was, his penis a bit red from being abused like it was… He gently pried open Tim’s mouth, pressing the head past his lips before resuming squeezing and jerking himself off. He clenched his jaw, feeling himself dip over the edge into his mouth, releasing a breath he was holding before panting.

He pulled away, cum sticking to his head and Tim’s lips. _Damn_ he loved that look on him… If he could he’d just sit him in a tub full of cum and shove it down into his throat and up into him- a fantasy for another time.

A thought occurred to him- “Damn it I didn’t fuck him on my lap.” Well realistically he’d probably flop around a lot like a dead fish and he’d probably end up just doing what he had last night to him. Oh well. He kissed him on the lips, sticking his tongue inside before pulling away and kissing his forehead. “Rest up, kiddo.” He took the toy, pausing to debate if he wanted to watch his throat swell as he pushed it in his mouth. No, you moron he’d puke.

He put it in his hand and put his shorts back on him- or at least to his knees where he had them. He paused and decided to do something else. He took one of Tim’s hands, pressing his fingers up inside himself to the knuckles before leaving him like that.

Now what hallway did he toss his pants in?

 

* * *

 

Ah… The taste in his mouth… Dick hadn’t done that in a while. He groaned, going to put his hand up to his forehead but stopped. Oh. Well that was new. He pulled them out of himself, popping them in his mouth as he sat up, feeling himself ooze all over the bed. Did he get it in his hair again then? He knew Dick hated when he cut his hair because he liked using it like a towel. He wouldn’t if realistically it wasn’t a pain in the ass being long like this.

He got up, still sucking on his own fingers while cum dripped down his legs onto the floor. Yeah he totally needed a shower. He stared at the toy for a second before poking his head out into the hallway. Quiet- it was pretty late… He could get away with that.

He picked up the toy, swapped his fingers for his toy, slobbering all over it before shoving it back inside with a high pitched sigh. He twitched for a moment before poking his head back out, bending forward being way more pleasurable than he’d admit- at least verbally. He had already caught himself bucking his hips to get it to brush his g-spot.

Okay. Late night shower, then food- oh! Or food first, then shower. Yeah that was more fun. Wait no… He’d make a mess… Okay grab a towel first, food, then shower. Brilliant!

He sat down at the empty table, unwrapping the food Alfred had made for him and sitting on the edge of the chair, occasionally pausing to roll his hips, a hand pressed to his mouth or forehead down to the table. Honestly considering this weird ass family, he wouldn’t be surprised if he got caught. The obvious lie of, ‘I was going to eat and then shower so that’s why the towel is around my waist’ would happen, but depending on who caught him their reactions would be different.

Bruce would do one of two things depending on his mood; he’d either ignore him, or pause and ask him if he was alright. He’d lie, Bruce would either call his bluff or leave him be. If he called his bluff, he’d either end up with Tim up on the table and Bruce using the toy to churn him up, or would toss it wherever and just shove himself into him and make him get so noisy he’d surely wake someone up. He wouldn’t stop, even if someone woke up and so much as turned the lights on, but he’d cover Tim up to keep him from being seen.

Dick would believe him- or at least pretend he did. He’d know Tim was practically drooling from his hole all over himself, but he’d sit way too close to him and chat him up while he ate and offer to take a bath with him, to which of course he’d have to deny.

Jay wasn’t here, so he wasn’t worried about him.

Damian would look down his nose at him and tell him he smelled terrible. He’d tease the brat, maybe even flash the how the toy was inside of him. Either way, Damian would get way too into his personal space with the guise of insults to get closer to him. He’d be rude and degrading, Tim would get off on it and roll his hips like he’d never had sex in his life. Tim would probably cum while gasping all over Damian and clinging to his shirt. He’d snort and would leave, tossing either another insult or an invitation to his room over his shoulder at him.

The thoughts kept him occupied through his solo dinner, cumming by the time he got to Damian. He quietly panted with his cheek pressed to the table before getting up to go shower. Damn it, this was all Dick’s fault. Technically Jay’s for making up games he could play when he was alone. Either way… He totally needed that shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version:  
> http://missceliaknight.tumblr.com/post/173147364201/hushed-quiet


End file.
